Kang the Conqueror's Side Story
Synopsis Kang the Conqueror continues his research of the Charge Drivers along with Empire Lords. Transcript *(This episode begins with Kang the Conqueror working on a Charge Driver) *(Flashback started) *'Barranco': Make as many Drivers as you can... ...to use it for all our own henchmen as you can. That is... That is your mission, right? *'Kang the Conqueror': Yes. I created Drivers for all our henchmen! *'Bowser': Yes. *'King Pig': All of our ideas are in to created Drivers to bring to the next level. *(Flashback ended) *'Kang the Conqueror': My word... What a excellent idea. *(With Empire members) *(Someone is attacking the Empire members) *(Kang the Conqueror sees the Empire embers are injured) *'Kang the Conqueror': What the heck? What happened to them? *(Kamen Rider Dark Race arrives) *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': Kang the Conqueror... *(Kamen Rider Dark Race walks away) *(Empire Lords arrives) *'Barranco': Kang. *'Kang the Conqueror': Yo, my lords. Why are you back so soon? Oh if it's the Charge Driver, there's delay in completing it. Alas, my precious samples were damaged. *'Bowser': No, we're here for someone injured. *'Kang the Conqueror': Argan's already into it. You're not needed. *'King Pig': Yeah. What happened?! *'Kang the Conqueror': I have no idea, my lords. *'Red Eye': What?! *'Kang the Conqueror': Someone who came to the Moon's Interior. That's unforgivable... ... that's not very nice. I don't know. *'Ridley': You're on to something, aren't you? *'Kang the Conqueror': It's nothing for you to worry about. *'Bullock Stuts': You're right. *'Kang the Conqueror': As you like... *(Kang the Conqueror sees Kamen Rider Dark Race) *'Kang the Conqueror': You're... *(Kamen Rider Dark Race runs away) *'Snide': What is it, Kang? *'Barranco Clone 3': Hey. *'Dry Bowser': What is it?! *'Eggman Nega': Hey! *(Kang the Conqueror run follows Kamen Rider Dark Race) *'Kang the Conqueror': I'm sure that rider is... *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': Long time no see. Kang the Conqueror. *'Kang the Conqueror': So it's you... Kamen Rider Dark Race. *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': I knew you'd figure out from the clue I left. *'Kang the Conqueror': That's right. After all, you are... *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': My former partner. *'Kang the Conqueror': What? *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': You'll find out soon enough. *(Kamen Rider Dark Race walks away) *(Empire Lords arrives) *'Snide': Kang, what happened? What did you see? *'Kang the Conqueror': I saw my former partner. *'Galvanax': You have a former partner? *'Kang the Conqueror': Yes. You're just so... *'Paper Bowser': Was he your old partner had a history together with you? *'Kang the Conqueror': Yeah. *'Fry Guy': Just who is he? *'Kang the Conqueror': Kamen Rider Dark Race. Once, he was my partner during time travel. You can say that. *'Jul': We've never heard of him. *'Kang the Conqueror': When Kamen Rider Dark Race was stranded during time travel. I've kinda forgot about him. *'Xevo': That's right. *'Kang the Conqueror': When Kamen Rider Dark Race was stranded. He was working on time travel. Here is here to get revenge from me. I kinda feel bad for him. *(Flashback started) *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': I've lost everything. I've been stranded. How about you, Kang? I will have my revenge. I must find out. *(Flashback ended) *'Zelok': In a past few weeks, when Kamen Rider Dark Race has been watching us everywhere. We think that Kamen Rider Dark Race is up to no good. *(At outside) *'Kammy Koopa': Careful, guys. Kamen Rider Dark Race is nowhere to be found. *'Kang the Conqueror': Yeah. Isn't that right. Kamen Rider Dark Race?! *(Kamen Rider Dark Race arrives) *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': Just as I'd expect from Kang the Conqueror. *'Aku': You're Kamen Rider Dark Race? *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': I was right. You'll have figure it out. *'Kang the Conqueror': I find you most unpleasant. *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': Very well. This will be the final ordeal. *'Kang the Conqueror': Back then, I used to admire you from the bottom of my heart. And you showed understanding of my research. *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': And you showed understanding of my research. Even now, I believe that was a good relationship. *'Master Org': What are you talking about? We've got to stick together. *'Kang the Conqueror': Let's go. *(Empire Lords and Kamen Rider Dark Race are fighting each other) *'Kang the Conqueror': What?! Your cur. What do you have that device?! *'Roy': He used a time travel device. *'Kang the Conqueror': He's tough. But... I will not acknowledge inventions that are not our own! *'Wendy': Yeah. We created together cannot be beaten! *'Kang the Conqueror': Titar! *(Kamen Rider Dark Race runs away) *'Kang the Conqueror': What a waste. *'Hades': Kang. *'Kang the Conqueror': My lords. You really are amazing. *'Fisher Biskit': What are you talking about? It's thanks to the power you give us. *(Empire Lords walks away) *'Kang the Conqueror': Indeed. Truly, what a waste. *(At the Laboratory...) *(Title card: A few days later) *(Kang the Conqueror is now finishing the Charge Drivers) *'Kang the Conqueror': Now, everyone will be pleased. *(At outside) *(Kamen Rider Dark Race arrives) *'Kang the Conqueror': I knew you were here, Kamen Rider Dark Race. Yes... That phrasing might not be entirely accurate. Kamen Rider Dark Race... You were stranded during time travel, are you? *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': Exactly. My goal is not revenge. I just wanted revenge on you. And now, I'm sure. Come with me, Kang the Conqueror. We will work together and stop the heroes. To do that, I need your power. I can make that happen. *'Kang the Conqueror': Enough with your jokes. You're just third rate. I still acknowledge them... ...unlike you! I sense zero potential from you! A boor like you... never. *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': Kang the Conqueror!! *(Kang the Conqueror and Kamen Rider Dark Race are fighting each other) *'Kang the Conqueror': I just finished this. This will be test of the Charge Driver's potential. *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': You cannot destroy me! You know what! *'Kang the Conqueror': No. I don't understand the way a third-rater thinks! I don't know how you know about my inventions... ...but this is the real thing. Feel the difference in power. Empire Kyber Blade! Empire Kyber Dynamic! *(Kang the Conqueror slashes Kamen Rider Dark Race! *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': It cannot be. *'Kang the Conqueror': As I calculated. This new weapon called the Empire Kyber Dynamic! I invented. I do not acknowledge you. *'Kamen Rider Dark Race': That's impossible! *(Kamen Rider Dark Race is defeated) *(After Kamen Rider Dark Race is defeated) *'Kang the Conqueror': (Narrating) That's right. My research will draw out the truth. My inventions will create for the Empire. We will rely no one's power. Our brains are the only absolute force in the world. I will walk the path. And my lords, you will be our stones. Please understand. *'of Kang the Conqueror's Side Story' Secret Ending *(The Empire unleashes missile-like devices which cause a section of Vorton to disappear) *(End of Secret Ending) Trivia *It is reveal that Kamen Rider Dark Race is Kang the Conqueror's former partner. *This is first time that the Park Heroes did not appeared. Gallery Incomplete Sclash Driver.png|Incomplete Charge Driver Eiji Dark Drive Profile.png|Kamen Rider Dark Race Vorton.jpg|Vorton Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United